Um Destino Diferente
by barbaramsq
Summary: Como seria a vida de Harry Potter se Voldemort não estivesse acabado com a vida de seus pais? Como seria a vida do Sirius e de Marlene se ela estivesse viva e tivesse um filho com o nosso Padfoot? Como Harry iria agir e como seria sua vida se seus pais e os amigos deles estivessem vivos quando Voldemort começasse a ataca-lo no primeiro ano?
1. Crises de James Potter

- James

"O_oooh, eu não acredito que minha mãe está me chamando a essa hora, minha cabeça dói demais, não quero levantar... Mas perai, a voz está longe, será que ela ainda está no segundo andar da mansão Potter? Bom, pelo menos ainda tenho mais alguns minutos"_

- James, pelo amor de Merlin

"E_spera, essa não é a voz da minha mãe, ela ta com uma voz muito grossa... Será que é meu pai? Ele deveria estar trabalhando não é? Um bom auror deve trabalhar.. Mas mamãe deveria estar trabalhando também, tem alguma coisa muito errada aqui"_

- James, não me faça passar vergonha, acorda

"_Ui, estou sentindo um ventinho no rosto, mamãe deve ter aberto a janela, ou a Lizzy, nossa elfo.. é, acho que foi a Lizzy, eu gosto muito da Lizzy, ela sempre faz biscoitos pra mim"_

- POTTER, LEVANTA - Sirius gritou

- Por Merlin, não precisa me bater, alias, onde estou?

- Além de um frouxo tem problemas de memória.. – Aquela voz também era de Sirius, e ele estava... chorando?

Me sentei no chão, por que percebi que estava deitado. Minha cabeça estava rodando, olhei em volta e percebi que varias pessoas estavam naquela sala toda branca e com alguns vasos de flor. Minha mãe e meu pai, Dorea Potter e Charlus Potter. Sirius também estava, alias, ele estava chorando de verdade, e estava sentado em uma cadeira com o cotovelo nas pernas e com as mãos no rosto, a família McKinnon, no caso os pais da Marlene, estavam em pé atrás do Padfoot. Remus também estava lá, lendo e Peter estava do seu lado com uma cara de assustado (bom, isso não é estranho). E é claro, a família do meu lírio, que agora chamava Lily Potter. Sim, nós estávamos casados a aproximadamente um ano.

Percebi que todos estavam com uma cara estranha, e meu pai me olhava, parecia que ele estava preocupado, até que tudo começou a fazer sentido... PUTA QUE PARIU!

- LILY, ONDE ESTÁ A LILY? PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN, ELA JÁ ESTÁ NO PARTO? PORQUE EU NÃO ESTOU COM ELA? EU SOU UM IMBECIL, TENHO QUE ESTAR COM A MINHA MULHER E...

- CALA BOCA JAMES – Sirius levantou, segurou no colarinho da minha blusa e me olhou com aqueles olhos cinzas e vermelhos por causa do choro e eu percebi que ele estava com raiva, muita raiva - É MELHOR VOCÊ COLOCAR ESSA SUA BUNDA EM UMA CADEIRA – Ele me jogou em uma poltrona – FICAR DE BOCA CALADA – Ele tapou minha boca com a própria mão, enquanto todos assistiam aquela cena, eu estava apavorado – E VAI ESPERAR SUA MULHER SAIR DAQUELA SALA COM O HARRY. E É MELHOR VOCÊ FICAR QUIETINHO, TÁ ENTENDENDO?

Sirius voltou, sentou na sua poltrona e voltou a ficar naquela mesma posição, mas agora ele estava soluçando. Minha mãe foi até ele e começou a consolá-lo. Agora eu estava entendendo tudo, minha memória havia voltado. Eu e o pessoal estávamos em um hospital trouxa, por que meu filho Harry James Potter, e o filho do Sirius, Sirius Black Junior estavam nascendo naquele mesmo dia, e eu havia sido um idiota, eu simplesmente desmaiei quando Lily estava entrando em trabalho de parto. Me dá arrepios só de pensar.

* * *

Dez minutos – Nada de Lily, muito menos de Harry

Vinte minutos – Nenhum médico apareceu ainda, esses trouxas demoram demais, eu não deveria ter concordado com a Lily de fazer o Harry nascer em um hospital trouxa

Trinta minutos – Daqui a pouco eu não tenho mais unha, muito menos dedo. CADE MEU FILHO?

De repente, uma mulher pequenininha, com um coque alto, óculos meia lua apareceu com alguns papeis na mão. Acho que meu coração vai sair pela minha boca e que o Sirius vai morrer, ele estava muito pálido além de também estar tremendo, acho que ele está mais nervoso do que eu.

- Senhor James e Senhor Black, por favor..

Acabei levantando tão rápido tão concentrado em chegar ao lado da pequena médica que foi automático, eu aparatei. Ela me olhou de um jeito assustado, mas deve ter pensado que eu cheguei correndo, por que ela acabou não dizendo nada. Sirius levantou da poltrona e andava calmamente, balançando a cabeça negativamente com as duas mãos no bolso, acho que foi por que eu aparatei. Meu pai ria, o lado maroto dele estava controlando ele no momento, e minha mãe me olhava com aquele olhar de que ia me matar...

- Podem me acompanhar por favor? – Ela dizia quando o Padfoot chegou ao nosso lado.

Pode acreditar, quanto mais nós andávamos maior ficava aquele corredor. Eu estava me controlando pra não sair correndo. Padfoot estava mais calmo que até me deu um pequeno sorriso, acho que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu que acabou esquecendo da raiva que ele estava sentindo por mim. De repente a médica parou, comparou o número do quarto com o número que estava nos papeis dela e falou para mim entrar. Sirius me deu apenas um sorriso e os dois continuaram andando até o quarto da Lene.

Eu acho que fiquei encarando aquela porta durante uns bons vinte minutos. Durante esse tempo lembrei de todos os momentos entre mim e entre minha Lily na época de Hogwarts. Lembro de quando eu tinha 14 anos e fazia de tudo para irritar a cabeça de fósforo, com 15 minha obsessão em conseguir um beijo da unica garota de toda a Hogwarts que ainda não tinha cedido aos meus encantos, com 16 mudar drasticamente por perceber o quão idiota eu estava sendo, e com 17, no meu ultimo ano, conseguir sair pela primeira vez com a minha Lily. E durante meus 18 e 19 anos, ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por ter uma ruiva linda ao meu lado, e agora com 21 ser papai..

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, rezei para Merlin e para todos os outros Deuses e forças Superiores que poderiam existir pedindo para que o Harry gostasse de mim.. Não sei se eu seria um bom pai, mas eu fazeria de tudo e mais um pouco pra cuidar daquela criança.

Eu não sabia se eu poderia me sentir mais feliz do que o dia que a Lily aceitou meu pedido pra ir a Hogsmead até abrir a porta e ver minha Lily deitada na cama segurando um pequeno pacotinho azul.

Aquele era **meu** filho, e tinha certeza que poderia criar o maior e mais forte patrono de todos os tempos naquele momento. Aquele pequeno embrulho seria a continuação da família Potter. Eu mal tinha visto o rostinho dele e já sabia que ele era a coisa mais maravilhosa que existia no mundo trouxa e bruxo. Ele era meu filho, o meu Harry James Potter.


	2. Uma vez maroto, sempre Maroto

Se depender de mim, os marotos nunca irão saber como eu entrei no quarto. Eu passei as mãos nos cabelos, fechei os olhos e entrei pulando com o pé esquerdo (de acordo com a Lily, aquilo dava sorte, coisas de trouxas...) Eu entrei do jeito mais silencioso possível pra não assustar minha ruivinha e o meu filho, mas como eu sou James Potter e estava na frente do amor da minha vida eu paguei um mico só para não perder o costume..

Foi mais ou menos assim: La estava eu, no meio do quarto, pulando de pé esquerdo com os olhos fechados quando ouço uma gargalhada, e o que eu fiz? Acabei me atrapalhando e cai de cara no chão com uma Lily rindo e um Harry balançando os bracinhos como se a vida dele dependesse daquilo.

- James, pode me explicar que palhaçada é essa? - Essa era minha Lily, tentando falar e gargalhar ao mesmo tempo.

- Poxa Lirio, eu entrei de pé esquerdo pra dar sorte..

Eu acho que falei o que nao deveria, por que a Lily riu tanto que uma lagrima saiu dos olhos verdes e lindos dela..

- James meu amor, vem mais perto de mim - Ela me olhou e estendeu a mão, e falou com uma voz de como falava com os primeiranistas quando ela ajudava eles a entender transfiguração. Ela segurou minha mão e continuou - Meu amor, sorte é o pé direito, pé esquerdo é azar sabia? - Eu sabia que Lily estava no limite pra não rir denovo na minha cara, e antes que ela fizesse eu falei em minha defesa

- Então funcionou, ja que eu cai e bati a cabeça no chão.. - Eu falei manhoso, Lily estava tirando uma na minha cara e aquilo nao era certo.. Ela beijou o topo da minha cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos durante alguns minutos.

- E então, você não tem ninguém pra conhecer?

"Harry" dei um tapa na minha testa e olhei pro rostinho dele. Meu coração congelou, ele era um mini James Potter! Harry tinha a minha cara, a minha boca, meu nariz, e os olhos.. era os olhos da minha princesa, ele tinha os olhos da minha Lily. Olhos verdes, verdes brilhantes, do mesmo tom de verde quando a grama da mansão Potter é regada, era um verde tão bonito, era o verde que eu amava!

Lily olhava de mim para o meu pequeno, acho que ela estava achando graça daquilo também.. pensando melhor, a Lily tá bem engraçadinha, deve ser coisa do parto, ou ela deve estar monga ainda por causa do tal anestésico que a senhora Dorea Potter estava tentando me explicar... Enfim, acho que a Lily queria que eu segurasse o Harry, por que ela estendeu os braços pra mim me entregando o pacotinho.

Foi só eu segurar o Harry que senti uma lágrima caindo pela minha bochecha. Ele abria os olhinhos em algumas vezes, acho que era a luz. Até que ele estendeu os bracinhos, segurou o meu dedo e mecheu o nariz, deve ter me reconhecido.

Devolvi o Harry para a Lily pois minhas pernas estavam bambas demais e vai que aquele negócio de azar estivesse em mim ainda e eu derrubace meu filho..

- Toc Toc – Meu pai colocou a cabeça pra dentro da sala e ficou olhando para nós pedindo permissão pra entrar – Eu acho que está na hora de eu e o sr. Evans conhecer o herdeiro dos Potter, não é mesmo? Além de que a dona Dorea e a sra. Evans logo logo irão derrubar essa porta de tanta curiosidade.

- Não era só os Evans e os Potter que iriam entrar? – Comentei brincando quando vi que Remus e Peter tinham entrado na sala também. – Pode ir andando Remus, não quero que meu filho fique infectado com a sua chatisse e sua mania de estudos.

- James, fique ciente que a mãe do Harry foi monitora chefe viu? E que foi a melhor aluna de nossos tempos – Disse Remus que já estava com meu filho no colo brincando com os pequenos dedinhos dele.

- Se você não percebeu ainda Remus, o Harry é a minha cara, então em relação aos estudos ele vai puxar ao PAI – Peguei o Harry do colo dele e mostrei a língua, e percebi que a Lily estava sorrindo e acabou revirando os olhos – Alias, o Harry é um legítimo filho de um maroto, além de bagunceiro, vai jogar na Grifinória não é filho?

- Eu acho que seria muito engraçado se o Harry caísse na Sonserina – Essa foi a primeira e a ultima frase que o Peter disse no dia, por que eu quase bati na cara dele quando ouvi aquela frase. Apenas meu olhar de desprezo foi suficiente pra mante-lo quieto.

- Peter, não viaja – Sirius apareceu com um sorisso de orelha a orelha, ele já deve ter visto o Sirius Jr – Meu afilhadinho vai ser Grifinório, não diga isso nem brincando. Ele e o Six vão estudar juntos, aprontar muito e criarão outra trupe pra continuar a Era Maroto - Ele bateu na minha mão como se estivesse comemorando e pegou o Harry no colo com muito cuidado. – E ai garotão, diga oi para o seu padrinho lindo – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, bem feio por sinal, já que ele era sem dentes ainda, obvio – Que fofo, deu até um sorrisinho pro padrinho..

Sirius, larga meu filho vai – peguei o Harry e entreguei pra Sra. Evans – E vamos ver o pequeno Six..

* * *

**POV. Sirius Black**

Remus e Peter vieram com a gente, entramos silenciosamente dentro do quarto e vimos a sr. McKinnon e o com meu bebê no colo. Sentei perto da Lene e dei um selinho nela, segurei a sua mão e começei a fazer carinho nos seus cabelos com a outra. Ela ainda estava fraca, já que ela não fazia a minima ideia de que o parto ao modo trouxa era tão _complicado _em relação ao parto ao modo bruxo.. Ela quase quis matar a Lily quando eu entrei no quarto pela primeira vez para ver o meu menino.

_Flashback on_

- Lene, Six.. posso entrar? - Ela deu uma risadinha, e balançou a cabeça em sinal que sim

- Não precisa perguntar nem a mim e muito menos para um bebêzinho se pode entrar não é meu amor? - Lene me deu um selinho, e eu fiquei um tanto quanto receoso para segurar o Six - Vamos Sirius, pegue o nosso filho..

Ouvir a mulher da sua vida dizendo "pegue o nosso filho" foi demais pra mim, eu fiquei tão orgulhoso que chorei. Chorei por pensar que essa era a primeira vez que eu me sentia parte de uma familia que me amava de verdade, como eu nunca havia me sentido antes, muito menos quando eu morava no mesmo lugar daquelas pessoas que eram reconhecidas e se orgulhavam de ser parte da _"mui antiga e nobre familia black". _Juntei toda a coragem que um bom grifinório tem que ter, e segurei o mais novo rebelde da família Black.

- Sirius, por favor, me lembre de matar a Lily se um dia eu voltar a andar.

- Como é que é Lene? - Six estava dormindo, ele conseguia ser mais lindo e mais gostoso do que o próprio pai.

- O parto ao modo trouxa é uma coisa muito dolorida, se um dia eu querer fazer algo que a Lily queira, por favor me dê um soco do mesmo jeito que você deu no Amos no quinto ano.

- Que memória em Lene? - Disse em meio as gargalhadas - Mas eu nunca irei te dar um soco, não fale bobeiras - Essa foi a vez dela rir - Ainda mais depois de você me dar um presentão, como esse garanhão aqui!

_Flashback off_

- Padfoot, eu poderia até desconfiar de que esse filho era seu antes de ficar alguns minutos com esse rapazinho no meu colo, mas depois que ele pegou meus óculos e jogou em algum lugar por ai, percebi que esse é um pequeno maroto igual o Harry - Disse o James com os olhos fechados, já que ele era tão miope que não enxergaria nem Merlim na sua frente se ele estivesse sem os óculos.. Por precaução peguei o Six antes que James deixasse meu filho cair eu seria obrigado a quebrar o nariz dele.

-_ Accio óculos -_ Eles foram diretamente para a mão do James, e esse olhou pra mim - Rapaz, o Mini S é mais pesado que o Harry, vai ser um bom batedor igual ao pai._  
_

- Mini S? Você apelidou meu filho de Mini S? - Marlene pegou uma almofada e jogou bem na cara do James, e lá se foi o óculos dele pro chão - Não venha chamar meu filho de "Mini S" James Potter.

- "Mini S" significa Mini Sirius.. Mas que isso Marlene, pra quem estava fraca por causa do parto você tá bem fortinha - Acho melhor o Prongs calar a boca.. Isso vai ficar divertido.

- Se a força faltar, eu tenho uma varinha pra azarar essa sua cara feia, seu idiota.

- Calma meu amor - eu disse devolvendo o Six pra ela, ela não iria azarar o Prongs com o Six no colo - O Potter estava brincando, não é? - Olhei pra ele com o mesmo olhar que eu dei na sala de espera.

- Claro, claro.. Desculpa Lene.

- Agora os dois pra fora, quero dar de mamar pro Six.

- Eu também quero Lene - Fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro sem dono

- Quer dar de mamar Sirius? Como assim? - Eu sabia que se eu falasse aquilo estaria encrencado, mas valia a pena arriscar

- Eu quero mamar Lene - Fiz minha maior cara de safado e mordi meus lábios

- FORA BLACK - Disse Lene me jogando um abajur, e eu pensando que ela não iria fazer nada quando estivesse com o Six no colo..

James saiu do quarto dando gargalhadas, e depois foi pro quarto onde a Lily e o Harry estavam. Fiquei pra trás pensando se eu peguei pesado com a Lene, mas pensando melhor, uma vez maroto, sempre maroto.

* * *

Realmente espero que vocês estejam gostando :)


	3. O menino que sobreviveu

_**HOGWARTS – 1 de novembro (um ano, três meses e um dia depois do nascimento de Harry Potter) **_

Minerva McGonagall andava séria em direção a gárgula do diretor Dumbledore. Olhando nos olhos dela era fácil distinguir que estava angustiada. Pela primeira vez desde que os Marotos saíram de Hogwarts ninguém nunca havia visto a professora Minerva naquele estado: Preocupada. Seu coque que sempre ficava milimetricamente preso estava caindo e uma das mechas caia sobre seu rosto. Ela estava suando frio, algo de muito errado estava acontecendo. Minerva que sempre era conhecida por ser uma pessoa de classe e elegância e que sempre repreendia seus alunos por correrem nos corredores do castelo estava fazendo tudo que nunca imaginou fazer: Ela corria. Corria para ouvir as palavras de seu velho amigo Dumbledore dizendo que estava tudo bem, e que tudo aquilo não passava de boatos maldosos. Corria para se livrar daquela angustia e poder conversar com Lily e James Potter pela lareira e rir das marotagens de Harry.

- _Varinha de Alcaçuz – _Nesse mesmo momento, a gárgula girou e mostrou uma escada que dava diretamente na sala do diretor. Ela subiu, fechou os olhos e pediu a Merlim que tudo isso que estavam falando não era verdade.

* * *

_**Hospital St**_**. Mungo's**_**, também dia 1 de novembro.**_

- EU PRECISO VER LILY, EU PRECISO VER O JAMES – Dizia Sirius socando a mão na mesa da secretária do hospital – PELO AMOR DE MERLIM, ME DÊ O NUMERO DO QUARTO DELES ANTES QUE EU PARTE SUA CARA NO MEIO.

Marlene e Remus estavam assistindo a cena de longe, chorando, desolados. Sirius estava furioso, nunca ninguém tinha visto Sirius Black tão bravo ao ponto de ameaçar uma mulher e esmurrar uma mesa aos berros. Lene estava desolada, Sirius Junior, que desde quando nasceu era apelidado de Six, também chorava com medo do pai e preocupado com sua mãe. A cabeça de Remus estava a mil, ele não conseguia acreditar que Peter havia mesmo os traído. Os marotos acharam um lugar para ele no grupo em Hogwarts, sempre o protegia e eles se consideravam como irmãos. Mas nada disso adiantou, Peter traiu os Potter. Peter traiu os Marotos. Peter havia traído a amizade deles. Ele já sabia que Sirius era o único que sabia que os Potter haviam escolhido Peter para ser o novo Fiel do Segredo, já que antes Sirius seria o Fiel, e essa troca aconteceu de ultima hora, pois todos concordavam que ficaria muito claro que James escolheria seu melhor amigo e irmão para ser o Fiel.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE A GRAVIDADE DO PROBLEMA, EU SOU UM BLACK, VOCÊS SEMPRE DERAM PRIVILÉGIO A ESSA PORCARIA DE SOBRENOME, AO MEU SANGUE, QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE ME DAR LOGO A PORRA DA CHAVE DO QUARTO? EU PRECISO VER JAMES POTTER AGORA – Sirius gritava, chorava, soluçava.

Todas as pessoas que estavam na sala de espera se arrepiavam só em ouvir essas palavras. Eram palavras de sofrimento, de angustia. Minerva e Sirius compartilhavam o mesmo medo, de perder aquelas pessoas que tanto amavam.

Em questões de minutos, dois grandes e fortes seguranças apareceram e agarraram Sirius, ele continuava a gritar e a xingar todos. Remus se apressou e ajudou o amigo a se soltar, e os dois amigos se uniram pra tentar ver James e Lily

* * *

_**Hogwarts**_

Quando Minerva colocou os pés na sala de Dumbledore, viu uma cena que nunca pensaria em ver. Dumbledore segurava um bebê. Dumbledore segurava Harry Potter. E os dois choravam, choravam tanto que o coração da professora de transfiguração doía por ver aquela cena.

- Dumbledore, não me diga que aconteceu, não me diga que James e Lily Potter estão, estão..

- Ninguém sabe Minerva – Disse Dumbledore, agora passando a mão na testa de Harry - - Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Alguém os traiu. Voldemort encontrou Harry e sua família. No momento Lily e James estão no _St_. Mungo's. Quando cheguei em Godric's Hollow e vi a mansão destruída, entrei pensando o pior. Consegui subir ao quarto do nosso pequeno e vi Lily e James debaixo dos destroços. Não consegui distinguir se estavam mortos ou não, mas Harry estava lá, olhando para os dois, chorando muito.

- Se o próprio Voldemort tentou matar Harry, quer dizer que ele sobreviveu a maldição? Como um pequeno bebê sobrevive ao maior bruxo das artes das trevas de todos os tempos?

- Essas são as perguntas que não consigo tirar da minha cabeça, cara Minerva. Harry sobreviveu apenas com uma cicatriz, e creio que futuramente essas questões serão resolvidas. Mas aposto todo o meu dinheiro de Gringotes que Lily e James Potter estão vivos, vivos por causa do amor que essa família sentia um pelo outro.

* * *

**_Hospital St_. Mungo's**

Sirius já havia brigado com a metade do hospital, e só não havia sido expulso ainda pois ele era um Black, e as pessoas ainda tinham medo e respeito dessa linhagem do Sangue. Sirius nunca gostou de ser um Black, e pela primeira vez na sua vida agradeceu por ser um deles, pelo menos isso o mantinha no hospital mesmo depois de ter estuporado um segurança chato e outro que havia empurrado Lene.

Remus estava chocado. Ele já havia percebido tudo que estava acontecendo, e rezava para que Merlin não deixasse que Sirius também se lembrasse disso. Peter era a chave de tudo. Remus sabia que se Sirius se lembrasse de Peter iria até o inferno procurá-lo e ele iria se encarregar de acabar com a vida de Wormtail

- Senhor.. Senhor Black, por favor – Disse uma mulher, foi a mesma que o chamou para ver Six pela primeira vez.

Sirius levantou como um raio e ficou ao lado da mulher esperando informações enquanto ela tremia olhando na sua pequena prancheta. Sirius percebeu que Remus continuava sentado, ele apenas foi em direção ao Moony, segurou seu braço e o puxou fazendo assim que a mulher acordasse do seu estado de choque

- Senhor e Senhora Potter não estão bem. Eles foram amaldiçoados pela Maldição Cruciatus. Nós ainda não conseguimos distinguir as gravidades do problema, mas eles não estão nada bem. Também não sabemos se vai sobrar seqüelas, ou se eles vão um dia sair deste hospital, a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar e ver como o corpo dos dois irão reagir as poções e aos feitiços que os curandeiros estão fazendo.

Sirius caiu. Aquelas palavras era como estivesse recebido milhões de _Sectumsempra_ do seu pior inimigo. Ele estava desolado, ele não conseguia respirar de tanto esforço que fazia chorando e tentando se manter acordado, ele estava no limite para desmaiar. Mas foi só ouvir _"papai ta bem mamãe?"_ do pequeno Six que deu forças para continuar ali firme e forte para seus amigos e também pra sua família. Ele levantou, abraçou Lene que segurava Six nos braços e chorou. Ele chorou **muito**, chorou tanto que as outras pessoas que estavam no _St_. Mungo's também choravam, por dó e por perceber o tanto que Sirius sofria.

Depois de algumas poções para ficar mais calmo, Sirius queria que o dia 31 de outubro fosse retirado do calendário, e começou a pensar, pensar e pensar. Até que tudo que Remus havia pedido para não acontecer aconteceu. A mente de Sirius gritava **"PETER É UM TRAIDOR"** e Sirius sentia todo o seu lado Sonserino da família que sempre esteve guardado dentro dele florescer. Ele levantou, e a única coisa que agora ele conseguia imaginar era onde Peter estaria, já que daqui poucas horas Sirius jurava que Peter estaria morto.

* * *

EBA MAIS UM CAPITULO VEMK PESSOAL VAMOS NOS ABRAÇAR!

heuadheduhaeudas parei :(

bom galera, seria interessante se vocês mandassem reviews pra mim. Quanto mais review mais rápido vem os capítulos. Se tiver pouca review, eu vou postar todas as quartas e sábados. Ah, falando em review, no próximo capitulo vou responder algumas que eu já recebi :)  
não me deixem sozinha, marquem como favorito ou sigam a história pra mim saber que vocês estão lendo ou não, vai que eu to escrevendo pras paredes ? :b

até a proxima

**xx**


	4. Encontrando o traidor

Peter sabia que estava encrencado. Ele sabia que logo Sirius Black iria atrás dele. Peter sabia que Sirius iria se vingar por tudo que ele fez contra os Potter. E pela primeira vez, Peter estava certo. Ele caminhava na rua da sua casa, tinha acabado de comprar um _Profeta Diário_ que anunciava na primeira capa que Lily e James Potter haviam enfrentado Você-Sabe-Quem, e que milagrosamente e misteriosamente o filho deles, que mal havia completado dois anos, havia sobrevivido. E todos saudavam e comemoravam a suposta morte de Você-Sabe-Quem e glorificavam o pequeno Potter.

**Glória.** Essa era a palavra chave, aquilo que o Peter sempre quis. Enquanto andava apressadamente até sua casa para arrumar suas coisas e ir embora o mais rápido possível, ele lembrou dos momentos de Hogwarts quando ele era ingênuo o suficiente por acreditar que os marotos queriam mesmo ser seus amigos. Eles fizeram tudo aquilo por dó. Essa era a única explicação que Peter acreditava.

Peter achava que sempre foi o único maroto que não era notado. O último maroto, o que se transformava em rato. E pensando bem, ninguém gosta de ratos, não é mesmo? Ratos são nojentos, se escondem, trazem doenças. E só agora Peter percebia que ninguém gostava dele. Que ele só estava lá por estar. Todas as meninas sempre corriam atrás dos outros marotos, menos dele. James era o"o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos" e também havia Sirius, que também roubava cena pois era o todo poderoso Sirius BLACK, de uma família sangue puro, tradicional e **rica. **E ainda tinha mais.. Remus Lupin. O aluno mais inteligente de todos, mas mesmo assim era um maroto. Bonito, loiro, inteligente! E quem era Peter? Um insignificante que andava com os marotos. Hoje Peter odiava os marotos, e odiava o jeito que ele sempre ficou pra trás.

Mas na verdade, Sirius, James e Remus sempre gostavam do Peter. Eles se amavam, e pelo jeito Peter era o único que não sabia disso. Peter era o único que não levou a sério todas as promessas que eles faziam quando eram jovens. Peter nunca amou ninguém, nem mesmo as pessoas que mais amavam ele.

Peter estava errado mais uma vez pensando que os marotos nunca haviam gostado dele. Ele estava errado por pensar que as meninas não gostavam dele. Peter estava **errado** por escolher e pensar coisas **erradas**.

* * *

Sirius aparatou no meio da rua onde Peter morava, ele sabia que o rato iria se esconder ou até mesmo fugir. Sirius não ligava a mínima que ele estava em uma rua trouxa, ele estava vestido com roupas de bruxo e segurava sua varinha e não estava ligando para as consequências. Suas roupas de bruxo era estilo o tradicional uniforme de Hogwarts, mas com uma calça mais apertada e com uma blusa social branca com os botões abertos com de gravata vermelha frouxa com um sobretudo preto. Quem não o conhecia, acharia que ele era louco. Como ele andava com a varinha na mão as vezes fazia magia involuntária por não conseguir controlar sua raiva e alguns faíscos saiam de sua varinha.

O momento mais tenso foi quando ele viu Peter procurando as chaves para entrar na casa.

- Você é um bruxo ou não? É só dizer as palavrinhas mágicas – Sirius dizia baixinho no ouvido do Peter, que congelou.

- _Alohomora _– Disse Padfoot.

No mesmo momento, Peter tirou a varinha do bolso. Sirius já estava na calçada, mais afastado. Peter saiu correndo, ele achava que conseguiria fugir de Sirius, mas a rua era sem saida. Peter ficou parado, ele estava encurralado. Os dois estavam no final da rua, um apontava a varinha para o outro, ambos suavam frio, mas Sirius não deixava isso transparecer.

_- Expelliarmus _- Gritou Peter. Mas não adiantou, claro que não adiantaria, ele estava duelando com Sirius Black, o _perfeito Black_

- _Protego _– Disse Sirius na maior calma – Peter, tem que fazer algo melhor do que um _Expelliarmus_, não acha? Você não aprendeu nenhum daqueles feitiços que eu e os marotos ensinamos pra você? Ah não, acho que você estava ocupado demais QUERENDO NOS TRAIR!

Peter não conseguiu distinguir as coisas, até que Sirius estava na sua frente com a varinha em seu pescoço.

- QUAL É A SUA WORMTAIL? O QUE PASSOU NESSA SUA MENTE BRILHANTE TRAIR O JAMES E A LILY? VOCÊ PROMETEU SEU INFELIZ – Sirius lhe deu um soco bem na boca do estomago, fazendo Peter quase cair, mas ele se escorou na parede – AGORA JAMES ESTÁ DEITADO EM UMA CAMA, A BEIRA DA MORTE, E EU NÃO TENHO A MINIMA IDEIA DE COMO ESTÁ O MEU AFILHADO – Agora Sirius lhe deu um soco no nariz, fazendo sangrar.

-_ Estupefaça _– Peter arranjou um jeito de se livrar do Sirius e o estuporou. Não deve ter dado muito certo, já que o Sirius apenas foi lançado a alguns metros e já se levantou com a varinha apontada para Peter

Enquanto Peter viu que o rosto do Sirius estava sangrando por causa do impacto, ele teve a melhor idéia de toda a sua vida. Essa era a sua chance.

Peter olhou a sua volta, viu que vários trouxas (curiosos, por sinal) já haviam se misturado para ver aquela cena, e por incrível que pareça alguns aurores chegavam com as varinhas na mão. Foi um tanto quanto instintivo, Peter gritou:

- COMO VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE TRAIR LILY E JAMES? VOCÊ É UM TRAIDOR SIRIUS BLACK!

Ele deu apenas um pequeno sorriso torto para Sirius que tremia de raiva e dizia traidor. Peter lançou um feitiço não-verbal matando diversos trouxas e de um jeito muito ágil, cortou um de seus dedos e se transformou em um rato.

Os aurores seguravam Sirius e ele gritava "TRAIDOR! SEU RATO MISERÁVEL, TRAIDOR!" As lágrimas rolavam pelos seus olhos, ele não poderia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo.

Sirius já estava no chão, ele havia sido enfeitiçado por algum daqueles aurores com um feitiço parecido com _Petrificus Totalus_. Várias pessoas do ministério da magia chegaram no local junto com alguns repórteres e todos mandavam corujas. Padfoot sabia que estava encrencado como nunca esteve em toda sua vida.

* * *

_Esse capítulo ficou bem pequenininho né? Mas era só pra contar a parte que Sirius vai achar o Peter. E ai, mais alguém tá com dó do Sirius? Eu estou, já que ele tá sofrendo tanto com o estado do James e agora o Peter fdp arma essa pra ele._

_Agora respondendo as reviews que recebi:_

_Kait Weasley: Por enquanto a história vai ser um pouquinho triste, até Lily e James se recuperarem e o Sirius sair de azkaban, depois vai ser engraçado até os meninos chegarem a Hogwarts e depois vai ter um pouco de ação.. Ah, e vai ter continuação sim viu rs_

_Su Evans Prongs: Que bom que você tá gostando Su *-* A Lene não vai poder acalmar o Sirius por enquanto, mas quando ele sair eles vão ficar juntinhos :3_

_Escarlet Esthier: Obrigadaaaaa, os próximos capítulos estão saindo :)_

_Potter: To escrevendo aos poucos, as vezes demoro pra postar por que falta criatividade, mas estou tentando escrever e postar todos os dias na quarta e no sábado._

_IBlackI: Que bom que gostou, vai ter continuação sim, só espere um pouquinho que tá saindo hahaha_

_Amandinha Potter: Que bom que gostou, e o Sirius é mesmo muito engraçado né? hahah_

* * *

**por favor, mandem reviews, não se esqueçam de mim :) hahah**

**xx**


End file.
